Washing machines are typically equipped to operate with one or more modes or cycles such as wash, rinse, and spin modes. During a wash or rinse mode for a vertical axis washing machine, the laundry articles are usually submerged at least partially within a wash or rinse fluid while an agitator is used to impart motion to the laundry articles that are contained within a wash basket. A wash tub contains the fluid, agitator, and wash basket.
During a wash or rinse mode, the wash basket remains stationary while the agitator rotates to impart movement to the laundry articles. During a spin mode, typically both the agitator and the wash basket are rotated so as to subject the articles in the laundry to centrifugal forces. These forces cause water and other fluids to be wrung from the clothes. These liquids can exit the wash basket through holes positioned along the outer wall of the wash basket for subsequent removal from the wash tub.
For operation of the washing machine appliance between the wash, rinse, and spin modes, it is desirable to independently control the movement of the agitator and wash basket. More specifically, during the wash and rinse modes, the wash basket may be held stationary while the agitator is rotated so as to impart movement to the laundry articles. During the spin mode, however, rotation of the wash basket is required to wring liquid from the articles as set forth above.
In order to control the rotation of the agitator and wash basket, a vertical axis washing machine can be equipped with e.g., a clutch for engaging and disengaging the wash basket from a motor that can be used to rotate the agitator and/or wash basket. As the washing machine executes a cleaning process, the clutch is operated at certain times in order to provide the desired movement of the agitator and wash basket during one or more wash, rinse, and/or spin cycles. To prevent damage to the appliance, proper engagement and disengagement of the clutch during operation is desirable.
Conventionally, movement of the clutch has typically been performed using e.g., linear actuators involving complex linkages having multiple parts. For example, some include mechanisms that translate between horizontal and vertical movements to position a clutch. Typically, the parts for these mechanisms must be collected and assembled during manufacture of the washing machine rather than being provided as a modular unit.
Accordingly, a washing machine appliance that can shift between various modes or cycles of operation would be useful. More particularly, a mechanism or assembly for positioning the clutch of a washing machine appliance so as to determine the relative motion of the agitator and wash basket between various modes of operation would be beneficial. Such a mechanism that can be provided as a modular unit during manufacturing would also be useful. One or more features that help ensure that the clutch is properly engaged or disengaged for different modes of operation would also be useful.